Christmas Family Vacation
by Nikkie23534
Summary: Sesshomaru and InuYasha have planned a family holiday vacation, just them and their 3 pups. When an uninvited family member invites themself to the family festivies. How will the house of Takahiro handle the new development?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no part of the wonderful world of InuYasha. However, I do have all the mangas, movies, and all dvds leading up to the first part of InuYasha Final Act! I have had surgery recently, so while I am recovering I got the inspiration to write this. My husband was reading a chapter form PhoenixDiamond's Christmas collection she's doing. And, that kind of kicked me into gear. So, this is for her...mostly. I hope she likes it. And, also for GravityNeko. For making me laugh with her SW stories. I love the situations that Luke, Mara, and Ben Skywalker get into. Also, PrincessAurora from . She has one of the best stories I've ever read on there now. If any of you want to read a great Inu/Sess fantasy, please find Change of Heart! It's 33 chapters of AWESOME! So, Happy Holidays and on with the show.

A Christmas Family Vacation by Nikkie23534

Takahiro Residence

It's 2 weeks until Christmas, and InuYasha Takahiro is sitting in his kitchen. With his favorite mug of steaming hot coffee in his hand, he looks over his list of things to do before his family goes on vacation. Taking a carefully sip of the molten brew, he picks up his pen as he starts checking off the items on it.

"Let's see. Make sure all bags are packed and ready to go. Check. Stop grocery delivery service for the next 3 weeks. Check. Have 3 weeks worth bags of coffee and cocoa. Check. Put mail and newspaper service on hold for the next 3 weeks. Check. Inform security to make extra sweeps of the grounds twice a day. Check. Call gas and electric service for cabin turned on. Check. Ship pups Christmas presents to cabin. Check. Go to bank and get extra cash for trip. Well, that was Sesshomaru's department, so that's a big check." He smiles. Picking up his mug and sipping from it. Looking over to his right, he smiles as he notices his 4 year old daughter has just finished her lunch. Her long, thick silver hair gathered back into a long plait down the her back and was tied with a pink bow. Wide innocent golden eyes, that shone like the sun, looked up at him with love and joy. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face, even as he wondered if she ate more than she's wearing! Putting his cup down, he picks up a napkin and begins to clean off the giggling little girls face. "My goodness, kiddo, your father might have been right about you being a buta* youkai, than inu." He mumbles, as he unties the cloth that kept her dress clean. "There we go. Now, there's my pretty pup! Have you had enough?"

"Hai, Tochan, Masumi is full now", she giggled as she answered him. Picking up her plate to show him. "See, Masumi good koinu!" She announced, as those cute little furry ears on top of her head wiggled with happiness.

Chuckling at her antics, he nuzzled her plump cheek with his nose. Loving the sweet scent that was all her own. "Yes, you are a very good pup." He assures her, as he begins to unstrap her from her chair. He only gets the first buckle undone, when the phone rings. "Ah...that reminds me." Going to his list again. "Get the phone and cable service turned on at the cabin!" Check! Getting up to answer the phone, he turns to his child, "sit there and be good, Masumi. Tochan will let you out in a minute."

"Yes, Tochan!" She says, letting her little feet swing as she picks up her new doll. Pretending to wipe her face off. Humming a song to her.

Picking up the phone, he reads the caller ID, and sighs heavily with a smirk on his face. "Moshi-moshi, Oka-san, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" He says, cradling the phone against his shoulder and cheek. He goes back to and resumes his task of freeing her for her nap. "Your calling at a good time. Sumi's just finished her lunch and I'm about to put her down for a nap. Hold on." He holds out the phone to the little girl, "Hey, Masumi, say hello to your Obaasan."

Yaa, obaa-chan! This is Masumi, how are you?" The girl says, bubbling over in excitement that she's talking to her grandmother.

Over the handset, the girl hears the sweet melody of her beloved Obaasan. "Hai, Masumi-chan, ogenki desuka, my dearest girl?"

"Masumi's fine, Obaa-chan! Masumi got the dolly you sent me, she's so pretty! Her name is Hana. We just ate our lunch and she made a big mess. So, Masumi had to clean her face! Masumi loves the pink dress she's wearing! Masumi loves pink! And, Masumi got the dress you sent too. Did you know it was pink too? Tochan let me wear it to school today. Masumi only had morning school today. Because teacher says that we are on vac...um...va-kay-tion!"

On the other line, Chihoshi chuckled softly as she listened to the girl's excited prattle. "Hai, my darling granddaughter, I'm did know pink was your favorite color. It was one of the reason's I chose the doll, and had the dress made special for you! You must tell your Tochan to send me a picture of you with your doll with his phone, alright?" Laughing as she heard the girl yell to her beloved Tochan, her grandmother's instructions. "Masumi, darling, let Obaa talk to your Tochan now. Love you, Sweetling."

"Okay, love you too, Obaa-chan. Buh-bye! Tochan, Obaachan wants you now." Handing the phone to her daddy, she hops down from her chair. "May Masumi watch t.v. now?"

Taking the receiver from her, he pats her on the head. "Yes, you may. But keep the volume low."

"Hai, Tochan!" She says as she skips off to the family room.

Sitting down at the vacant table, InuYasha returns the phone to his ear. Only to hear the soft chuckling of his mother in law. "My goodness, she is just a ball of never ending energy, isn't she? She and the twins must get it from you! I can't see my son expressing such enthusiasm over anything."

Sighing tiredly, Inu smiles. "Yeah. That along with a few of my lesser qualities, according to Sesshomaru. I'm not too sure about Shoichi and Shoji. Shoichi is just a carbon copy of him, while Shoji is a mixed mess!"

"Nonsense, they are all good children. You and my son ought to be very proud! Sesshomaru and the boys are not at home, I take it?"

Looking at the silver and black Tiffany Atlas watch, no it's just 12:40 here. The twins should be on their way home soon, and Sessho won't be here until 5:30. But, if you wanted Sessho for something, you should call his-" He stopped, as she interjected.

"No, no. I don't need to talk to him. Besides, I'm more than positive that if I call him, he won't answer. He's such an ungrateful son!" She sobs dramatically over the phone. "What kind of a son, moves his entire family all the way to America? So, far away and abandoning his poor aging mother! I don't have many years left, as you well know. And, I've dreamed my last days having my son, his beautiful mate, and those precious grandchildren with me! If your father was still alive, that son of mine would never dream of treating me so!"

As she goes on, Inu pinches the bridge of his nose trying to stave off the on coming headache. 'What? Last days, my eye. What a fucking drama queen! Poor and aging, huh? What a load! Two words that just don't sound right coming form her mouth!' he thought to himself as he listens to her tale of woe. "Oka-san, New York City can hardly be called the wilds of America. And, you know as well as I, we had to make the move so Sessho can oversee the expansion of the company himself. And, there was no way that I was going to stay in Japan while my mate was away." He told her, standing while gathering up Masumi's dirty dishes and putting them into the sink to do later. "And, the move was good for the pups. They the experience of new surroundings. They're loving it here."

"That doesn't make it better for me! I miss my family," she groans. "Which brings me to the purpose of this call." 'At last!' He grins, as he waits. "I've decided to come to New York to spend the holidays with my grandpups!" She boasts, sounding very smug with herself. 'Oh god no!' his mind screams, as she continues. "Now, I have made all the arrangements on my side. My plane will arrive at LaGardia airport on Tuesday at 9 am. So, I expect you or my 'charming' son to pick me up. And, bring the pups with you! I shall want to spend the rest of the day resting. So Wednesday, I fully expect you to escort me and the children on a shopping spree. Then we could have lunch, then-"

"What. Wait, Okaansan!" InuYasha jumps in, his mind reeling over what she said. "Mother, you can't come to here for the holidays!"

"Oh, and whyever not, dear?" She asks, her voice tinged slightly with destine. "What? Has my only son closed off the whole of the North America, to shield you from his oh so horrid mother? Is it HIS intention to bar me from ever having a relationship with my own grandpups?"

"No! It's nothing like that! I swear!" He scrambles quickly to answer. "It's just that...well." Over the phone, he could hear the impatient tapping of one manicured claw as she awaits his answer. Sighing heavily, he decides to just bit the bullet. "Well, Okaasan, you can't come to New York for the holidays, because we won't be here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you see. We decided that since this is our first Christmas here in the States. And, they've adjusted so well to the move and all. We, Sessho and I, decided to take them on a little trip. A ski trip Upstate." He rushed in his explanation. Hoping that she won't get all crazy and overreact, as she's prone to do. "So that's why you can't come. We aren't gonna be here."

Minutes felt like hours as he waited for her response. 'Oh fuck, she's gonna blow a gasket! And, PLEASE don't let her get any ideas, Sessho will kill me!' He freezes when joyous peels of laughter come into his ears, causing the silver flaps to hid in his thick mane. "Is that all it is, you dear boy? Oh-ho ho! I completely understand now. You should have just said that from the start, silly boy!"

InuYasha, thinking he's dodged a big bullet smiles, "I'm so glad you understand, Okaasan. Sesshomaru and I just wanted to have a nice quiet family vacation with the children. Just to get away from the city for a little while."

"Hai, hai. I get it, so what hotel will you be staying in?"

"No, we aren't staying in a hotel. An associate of Sessho's has given us the use of his cabin in the Adirondacks Mountains. There a little town just at the foot of the mountain and a huge lake on behind the cabin. It should be really great the pups are really excited!"

"Yes, it sounds wonderful! A wondrous idea for a family vacation! I'm sure we will have a wonderful time!" She gushes excitedly. "Oh, I'm glad I packed my warmest clothing for the trip! I wouldn't want to have to have you rush me to the store for extra things!"

'Oh hell to the fucking no!' "Wait, what? Okaasan, what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, InuYasha dear? I'm coming with you of course! Oh, and what a truly wondrous time we shall have! All of us together as a family should be! Oh, it will be grand, dear boy, just grand! Now, when are we planning to be off. Maybe I should leave Japan early, so I won't hold us up. Oh, Yasha dear, this will be so much fun!"

Sinking slowly into his chair, InuYasha hangs his head. Wondering just how he got himself into this. 'Great, just great! Spending Christmas and New Year's with Chihoshi Takahiro. Oh, Sesshomaru is going to kill me!' "Yeah, Okaasan, sounds really fun," he said with the tone of a man on his way to his execution. "We're leaving on Wednesday, so you'll be here just in time." 'To watch your son murder me!' He added to himself. They chatted for a few minutes more, before they hung up. Turning to the door, he sees little Masumi enters with a huge yawn.

"Tochan, Masumi and Hana are sleepy." Rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists, she then reaches up for her daddy to pick her up and carry her and her baby to bed. "Tochan, looks sad. Why?" She asks, concern marring her lovely features.

"No, sweetie, Tochan isn't sad." He smiles as he nuzzles her cheek. "Tochan has some exciting news." Looking into her sweet face, now alight with excitement. "It seems that your Obaasan will be coming with us on our vacation."

The bubbly 4 year old squeals with delight! "Yay, Obaachan is coming!" 'Well, at least your happy,' he thinks to himself as he carries his little girl to bed for a long overdue nap. 'Shit! I just hope you father won't try to take a layer off my ass with that damn energy whip of his!'

TBC...

Chihoshi- 1000 stars Shoichi- prosperous first born son Shoji- faithful second born son Masumi- increasing beauty; true purity Atlas chronograph watch from Tiffany and Co. is my hubby's dream watch. Damn thing is $8,800! That is why he's still dreaming of it!  
Inu- dog Koinu- puppy Buta- pig 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I make no profit from the world of InuYasha. However, I do have all the mangas, movies, and all dvds leading up to the first part of InuYasha Final Act! I have had surgery recently, so while I am recovering I got the inspiration to write this.**_

_**A Christmas Family Vacation**_

_**by Nikkie23534**_

_**Takahiro Residence...**_

InuYasha took the prime rib out of the rotisserie, InuYasha set it on the counter to rest. _**Bing**_. Walking to the counter, he turned off the rice cooker and placing it's contents on a large serving bowl. He paused as, he checked his watch for the 10,000th time. 5:10pm. He sighed heavily. _'Damn, he's gonna kill me. He gonna rip out my guts, and put them in a bowl.'_ He ranted to himself, as he pulled the out the pan of garlic roasted red potatoes. _'It's not my fault got damn it! I had to tell her. If I hadn't and she just showed up it would have made it worse.'_ Placing the potatoes on the counter, Inu checks his watch again. 5:20. "Shit. And, of course he would be on time. Ice king would never be late. _**No-oo-o**_, Not mister I am the perfect balance of this world", he griped to himself, not realizing that he had an audience.

He jumps, grasping his chest turning to see his 15 year old twins standing in the door of the kitchen watching him. The eldest Shoichi, had his father's indigo crescent moon on his forehead, and twin maroon stripes on his cheeks, wrists, shoulders, and ankles. The boy was the more 'uptight' of the 2, like his father. Standing next to him, was Shoji. Shoji, the laid back one, was a mix between his parents. He had most of Sesshomaru's feature except he was missing the crescent moon on his forehead. The other feature that set him apart form his twin, was his eyes. He had his Tosan's wide honey gold eyes, that dance with playful mischief. "See, Ichi, I told you that something was up with dad. He's been talking to himself and checking his watch every 5 to 10 minutes!" Said Shoji, the younger of the 2. "Creepy, huh?"

"Damn it, how long have you 2 brats been standing there?" Asked their distracted Tosan, once he recovered from his initial shock. "Ichi, Sho, what are you guys doing sneakin' up on me like that! I swear, you two get more like your father every damn day! What in the hell do you want anyway?"

The eldest, Shoichi, lifted one slender brow and smirked. "Sho informed me that you were acting more strange than normal. I was merely curious to see if that was even possible."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Inu shook his head giving a half smile of his own. _'Well, at least some of me rubbed off somewhere.'_ Looking up to the clock on the wall, 5:20. He turned to the shorter carbon copies of his mate. "Go and get your selves washed up for dinner. You ChiChi-ue will be home any minute, and you know how he _**DEMANDS**_ punctuality. So, off with you." He waved them off, dismissively. "And, help you sister get ready for dinner, too!" Calling out to them when they left to do as told, chuckling as he heard the usual simultaneous 'Hai'.

InuYasha's ears twitched, as the lock on the front door clicked and he heard concert of his sons as they greeted him. "O-kaeri*, Chichi-ue." A shiver ran down his back as he heard the deep velvety voice of his mate. "Arigatoo, my sons. I trust you have been well today?"

"Yes, sir!" The answered, then took their leave to do what they were told. A few moments later, InuYasha was encased from behind in the strong arms of his aniki/mate of over 510 years. He leaned back, tilting his head to the side. Allowing his husband as much access as possible to his neck. "Hmm-mm...I do not know which smells better. The roast or..."he paused, taking a deep sniff of his lover's sweet scent, before reaching up and nipping at one beloved puppy ear. "the one that cooked it."

Smiling softly, Inu turned in his husbands arms to wrap his own around his neck. Lifting his face, he touches his warm lips to that of his husbands. "I would think that it would be me, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait until later to be sure." He laughed, feeling the deep rumble coming from his beloved's chest. Rubbing their noses together, then licked under his chin. "Dinner is ready. Go and get washed. The quicker you do, the quicker we can get to _'dessert'_. When he turns away to set the table, he yelps as he's swatted playfully on his tight ass. Looking back, the sharp retort dies on his lips as a sinful wink is thrown in his direction. "Damn horny old dog", he mutters.

Forty-five minute later the family is seated around the dining room table. Sesshomaru at the one end, flanked on both sides by their sons while InuYasha sat at the other end, with their daughter and her doll. "Shoichi, Shoji, how are your studies going? I trust that you both did well on your midterm exams?"

Ichi sits up straighter to address his father. "Hai, chichi-ue, Uhara-sensei* said that he will have our exam results by the end of this week. But, I am confident that _**'I'**_ will be highest scored...Again." He said with a sly smirk pointed at his brother. Who returned the smirk, mockingly uttering, "Stuck up, kiss ass!" To which the following "Bite me" remark was sounded.

The battle of words was brought to an abrupt halt, when their chichi-ue decided that enough was enough. "That will do, the both of you. Shoichi, you are not to bait your otooto* in such a manner. I don't mind that you compete with each other, but never forget that you are brothers." When the boy bows his silver head, Sessho turns to his younger son. "Shoji, the same goes for you as well. You are expected to show the proper respect that is due to your aniki*. You both have the responsibility of showing the proper example to your imooto*. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, gomen Chichi-ue." Muttered the thoroughly chastised boys.

Rising a finely etched brow, and nods in approval. "Good, now you both know the punishment for your little outburst." And, watches as the boys rise from their chairs. Going to the service window overlooking into the kitchen. Shoichi unscrews the lid on a large glass jar, half almost full of money (mostly because of a certain InuHanyou). Both boys reach into their pockets, pulling out a dollar each of them place it into the 'Swear Jar'. Placing the jar back, they return to their seats.

Watching the whole exchange with interest, little Masumi turns her sweet gaze to her Tosan. "Is Tosan mad at Ichi and Sho? Did Ichi and Sho do bad?"

Sesshomaru smiled at his little girl warmly. "No, musume. I am not mad at your brothers. However they did act in a shameful manner just now, so they had to be corrected."

"Oh," said the girl in childish understanding.

"Now, Masumi. How was your day. I trust you did well in your classes?"

A silver head nodded vigorously, "Hai Tosan. Masumi had a vewy good day! I did finger painting with Desiwee sensei and Tasha sensei helped me make orn-nee-mints fo' our Chwistmas twee! And, den Desiwee sensei said dat we we'e gonna have a special guest. The door opened, and den Santie Claus came in with one of his elf's!" Masumi tilted her little head to the side as she thought. "But, you know Tosan, Santie looked a lot like Jowge sensei, Ichi and Sho's baseball coach." Sesshomaru and InuYasha looked at each other and smiled as she continued her recount of her day. "Oh, and the elf was kind of big too. He looked like Da'wen sensei, but he had ears like your Tosan!"

That is when Sho chimed in. "Yeah, but I heard that 'Santa' and his 'elf' had to be escorted out. It seems that Santa told the little kids in Sumi's class that he's not the one that should be thanked. That kids should give props to their dads instead. Since, Santa Claus no better than a criminal. Breaking and entering. And, Darren sensei- um- I mean the 'elf' said instead of Christmas we should all be celerbrating a true holiday, like Kwanzaa!" Said the silver haired boy, with an amused smirk.

That's when Shoichi added, "Yes, that is when **_I_** heard Desiree and Tasha sensei threw the books that they were reading to the kids. Hitting him in right in the head. Not only that but Principle Lopez Sama was also there. Sumi said that she hit coac- um _**Santa**_ with a bat, and dragged him out of the room. Yelling at him all the way!" This had both the boys laughing their heads off. Until all humor was halted by a stern look from both their Chichi-ue and Tosan.

Looking at InuYasha, she asked, "ToChan, wat is a a Kan-see?"

"Kwanzaa, is an African celerbraiton of the holiday. It's 7 days long and celebrates 7 principles of family culture." Thinking to himself he tried to remember what he had heard in his studies. "I believe they are Unity, Self-Determination, Work and Responsibilty, Cooperative Economices, Purpose, Creativity, and Faith."

"Oh wow ToChan! That sounds like fun! Can we do dat for Chwistmas to?"

"Well, tell you what. I'll go to the store and buy a couple of books on Kwanzaa. Maybe we can practice it this year. What do you say" InuYasha chuckled happily watching happiness in his baby girl's face.

Sesshomaru, who had been chasting the boys for their manners, then turned his gaze back to Masumi. He smiled, as he addressed her. "Masumi finish what is was you were saying."

Little Masumi was currently wiping off the juice from her doll's mouth. Then turned her sweet face to her Tosan, she finished her tale with great excitement. "Oh yeah, I almost fowgot! Victowia sensei came back from having her baby today. She bwought in pictuwes of her new baby and Chwistmas cookies! They looked like little twees!" Turning to her Tochan with a slight frown marring her sweet face. "Tochan? Will we have a Chwistmas twee at cabin?"

Wiping the her face, InuYasha nodded. "Yes, we will have a tree. In fact, when we get there we will be able to go out, pick and chop down our own tree. Does that sound like fun?"

Gasping in pure delight, the little angel practically jumped out of her seat clapping her little hands. "Yay! We get a Chwistmas twee, we get a Chwistmas twee! And, Masumi will get to make it pwetty with Tosan, Tochan, Ichi, and Sho!" Turning to her Tosan, who was lifting a glass of wine to his lips. The unknowingly girl asked a question that floored everyone. "Do you think obaa-chan will like to make the twee pwetty with us too, Tosan?"

At the mention of his mother, Sesshomaru stills as the glass meets his lips. Lowering it, he turns his sharp gaze to his daughter, still prattling on. "Your obaa-san? Masumi, why would you think your obaa-san would be helping us decorate our tree? She is home in Japan."

Frowning in childlike confusion, the little puppy eared girl tilted her head to the side. "Well when she called today, I thought I heawd Tochan say dat she was coming to see us." Turning to her _**very**_ nervous Tochan, she asks in her innocence. "Tochan, isn't dat what obaa-chan said to you over the phone when she called today?"

Shaking visibly, InuYasha's gulped hard! His eyes quickly shifting meet his husband's hard glare. _'Oh shit, he's gonna rip me a new one!'_

"In-u-Ya-sha," Sesshomaru growled lowly. Ice dripping from his tone, as he glared at his mate. InuYasha jumped, as one long ultra sharp claw tapped impatiently on the table. "Is there something you need to tell me, _koishii?_"

"Hey, who wants dessert? Ichi, Sho, Masumi, I got that strawberry cake from the Silvermoon bakery on Broadway! Who wants a slice!" He jumps up to get the cake, when he is hit with his mates powerful youki. Forcing him back into his seat, and the children to whimper and lower their heads. InuYasha and Masumi's koinu ears took refuge in the thick locks of silver hair.

"I asked you a question, otooto. I expect an answer, _**now**_," he growled.

Licking his lips nervously, InuYasha sent a small prayer to whatever gods would listen. "Okay, Sessho. Mother called earlier and said that she was coming to visit us. She kept going on about how lonely she was in Japan, and how she missed us. Especially, the children. I couldn't let her just come here when I knew we weren't gonna be here. So, I told her and she just sort of invited herself to vacation with us. She's gonna be here the day before we leave. And, that's all there is to it." When he finished, he noticed the cool, almost glacier-like stare Sesshomaru was giving him. Then without a word, Sesshomaru got up from his chair. Walking to the service window, he picked up the jar and walked back to the table. Unscrewing the top, he pulled out his wallet.

"Boys, take your sister and retire to your rooms," he said calmly as he pulled out a mass of $100's from his wallet. Shoving them in the jar one at a time.

InuYasha's eyes went wide, franticly watching his sons making ready to leave with their sister. "Ah, boys...Wouldn't you like to have a big slice of cake before you go? Masumi, sweetie, Tochan has strawberry ice cream with whole strawberries!" The children paused for a moment, but then snapped too, when they heard their chichi-ue's loud growl.

_**"BOYS OUT, NOW!"**_ With that, Shoji unlatched his little sister from her chair. Picking her up, the boys sent their Tosan a look a sympatric look before exiting quickly for their room with Masumi in tow _'Goman, Tosan. It's been nice knowing you!'_

**Sessho and InuYasha's bedroom a couple of hours later...**

Sesshomaru lays on his side of the bed looking over the contracts that he brought home with him. Reaching over, he reaches over to the nightstand, where his glass of brandy. He looks up when the door to the master bathroom opens. InuYasha comes out wearing an super long red T-shirt. Braiding the end of his hair into one long braid, the hanyou walks over sitting down on his side of the bed. He sighs then lays back with his back propped up against several thick pillows. Reaching over he picks up the book on his nightstand, opening it to the last page he was on. But, he closes the book just as soon an he opens it. Tossing it back on the table. Looking to his mate, he sighs. "Sessho, I really didn't have a choice. I couldn't very well tell her _**NOT**_ to come. You know invite her. She is your mother, for fuck's sake."

Sesshomaru sighs putting away his contracts, he leans back taking a sip from his glass then placing it back down. "No, I know you couldn't say no." Looking over to his mate, Sesshomaru pulls him into his arms. Burying his nose in Inu's hair, he breathes in deeply. "I'm just disappointed that is all. I was just looking forward to a quiet vacation with just our family. The boys are getting older, they're lives are going into some many different directions. They making new friends and going out into the world. And, Masumi," he sighs into his mates thick locks. "I work so much, even though I'm home in the evenings, I feel like I'm missing out on her. On all 3 of them." Closing his eyes, he pulls InuYasha closer into his embrace. "I feel as though I'm losing my connection with my own family. I was looking forward to this trip to get to spend more time with them. And, with you."

Smiling, InuYasha snuggled into his mate. "Sesshomaru, the children look up to you. They feel nothing but pride in knowing you as their father. And, believe me, they **DO** know you! Hell, Ichi is just like you in everyway, it's freaking scary! Sho is just happy when you look in his damn direction. And, Masumi. Hell, she thinks that there's no one in this world better than her Tosan!" Inu licks his mates chin, before nuzzling it with the tip of his nose. wrapping his arms around him. "And, _**I**_ happen to think, you're pretty hot stuff." Smiling coyly, "when your not being all prissy and shit." He yelps as he's swatted on his perky round rump. Then moans as the same hand begins to squeeze and rob the taut globes, sneaking underth the shirt to grope those soft globes.

"You do realize that your gonna have to make this up to me, don't you?" He said with a sexy grin and an evil glime in his eye.

With a grin of his own, Inu looked into his mate's eyes. "Whaddya have in mind?"

Wiggling his eyebrows, Sesshomaru pulled his mate underneath him with a sensual growl. "I can think of a couple of things!" Sealing his mouth to the soft plump one of his mate. Showing him just what he had in mind! And, his mate loved every moment of it!

_**TBC...**_

**O-kaeri**- meaning welcom home **Chichi-ue**- meaning Father (An ancient honorfic. It is how Sesshomaru refered to his and InuYasha's father)  
**Tosan**- also meaning father or dad.  
**Tochan**- considered the less formal of Chichi-ue or tosan. commonly equal to daddy.  
**Aniki**- Older brother **Otooto**- Younger brother **Omooto**- Younger sister **Obaa san**- Grandmother. In little Masumi's case, she calls her **Obaa chan**- Grandma. Less formal because she is considered the baby.  
**Arigatoo**- Thank you.  
**Gomen**- Sorry.  
**Musume**- daughter.  
**Sensei**- Teacher/ Professor.  
**Koishii**- Beloved

**Silvermoon bakery**- is an actual bakery in NYC. It's on Broadway and it has an awesome cake! My husband took me there once on our 10th anniversary.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I make no profit from InuYasha!**_

_**A Christmas Family Vacation**_

_**by Nikkie23534**_

_**Highway I-87N**_

A shiny deep burgundy Jeep Grand Cherokee navigated it's way down **I-87** towards the Adirondacks. InuYasha stares out of the window, watching the scenery zoomed pass. He watching as the city limits; with it's stores and skyscrapers, were quickly replaced with private homes and open fields. Homes gave way to the open highway, lined with miles of snow covered trees and foliage. Sighing peacefully, he closes his eyes for a moment taking in the quiet. Until... "Sesshomaru, dear." _'Oh shit!'_ Wide golden eyes snapped open, "don't you think your going a little fast for this terrain? Remember, you are responsible for the lives of our little family." InuYasha turned to the left, just in time to watch powerful leather bound claw tipped fingers tighten on the steering wheel. Sesshomaru's face was the picture of calm, but his demonic aura was slowly rising. A deep low growl rumbles from within his chest.

Hoping to defuse the situation, InuYasha looked past the twins to where is beautiful mother in law sat with his 4 year old perfection in pink and white. Dressed in a pure white full length mink coat, with matching hat. Her dainty well manicured claws warm inside of her white fur muff. Chihoshi was the picture of winter elegance, not to mention unfathomable wealth. Almond shaped golden eyes watched as her granddaughter played quietly with her doll. The scene would have been a heart warming moment... had it been anyone else's family.

"Okaa-san, the roads are very clear and conditions are excellent for this time of year. Sesshomaru's barely doing the speed limit as it is," he smiles, reassuring the woman. "Sessho wouldn't let any harm come to us. Besides, he just had the Jeep serviced so we are in no danger."

Chihoshi turns from her grandpup, and states with a sweet smile. "Hmm...I suppose you are right InuYasha dear. Of course I know my son is more than capable of keeping his mate and pups safe form all dangers." Then, turning sly eyes away she smirks at the back of her son's silver head. "I guess it's just my age catching up with me. I'm just a grandmother, who is concerned for the welfare of son's mate and pups." Taking a slender hand out of the furry warmth, she waved it dismissively in his direction. "Continue, my son, pay your poor mother no mind." She smiles calmly, "just as you usually do." She adds, diggingly. Unmindful of the low irritated growls coming from the drivers seat, or the hasty hushed pleas for calm. Instead, she turns her attention to the twins in the middle seats.

"Shoichi, dear," she calls to the eldest pup. At the sound of his name, silver haired boy closes the book in his hands. He turns, facing his grandmother. "How are your studies going? You are aware that as the first born, you are expected to set the proper example for your otooto* and omooto*. It is imperative that you work hard, and be an asset to you lineage. As the heir to the Takahiro family, it is upon you to carry on the strength of our family's good name."

"Hai Obaa-sama, this Shoichi is well aware of his duty and will succeed. I will do our noble heritage proud, and bring honor to the family."

A look of sheer pride and a bit of smugness shone in her ethereal features. "Marvelous, I expect nothing less from the grandpups of the great Inu No Taisho!"

A deep and stern voice called out from the driver's seat. "Haha-ue, my son is well aware of his duties. He fulfills them to the best of his ablities. All of my pups rise to every challenge, and are well aware of their parents pride in them."

One slender silver brow rose, as she takes in the words of her son. "I am merely insuring that all that MitsuoNami* had started will be upheld and maintained for generations to come. You're father worked hard to build the very foundation in which you've built upon." Her golden eyes then shifted to her second grandson. "And, what of you, my dear Shoji? How are you doing with your studies?"

Shoji, who had his earphones in his ears, missed his Obaa-san addressing him. Ichi, nudged him with his elbow, pointing behind him with his thumb. Quickly snatching his dark blue Dr. Dre urBeats earbuds out of his ears and turning off his iPhone5, he turned to his Obaa-san. "Gomen*, Obaa-san, I didn't hear you."

Her eyes narrowed a bit, one brow rising then she smiled. "I was inquiring as to your studies, and training dear boy." She asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. "How do you see your future? What are your goals, dear?"

"Well, I do pretty well in my studies, Obaa- san," he said a little nervousness creeping into his voice. Shoji has always been a rather sensitive boy. And, he has a deep respect and love for his Obaa- san, but the woman has the uncanny ability of scaring the hell out of him. "I've done very well this semester. Not as well as Ichi, but I was able rate in the top 10% of my class."

"Top 10?" She sighed, with a speck of disappointment. "Well, I guess that just leave more room for improvement during the next semester, doesn't it my dear boy?"

Shoji bowed his head in disappointment. He was a really good student, and he paid attention in school. But, he's more at home with his headphones on his ears, and his sketch pan in his hands. And, try as he might he never quite matched up to his older brother. And, he hated to disappoint anyone. Facing forward in his seat, Shoji nodded, "Hai, Obaa-san. I will do my best."

Chihoshi nodded with approval, happy to know that she done her duty as a grandmother. Encouraging her grandpups to do well in life. But, Sesshomaru was more than a little upset. _'What in all that's holy does she think she's doing? How dare she belittle my son!'_ Sneaking a peek in the rear view mirror at his son's bowed head, Sesshomaru spoke up. "Haha-ue, Shoji is an excellent student. The boy tries his best in everything he does." He mentioned his chest filling with pride for all of his and InuYasha's pups. "Plus, the boy is an amazing artist, much like his To-san." Looking over to his mate, he takes his hand bringing it to his lips; he kisses InuYasha's gloved knuckles.

InuYasha nodded in complete agreement, "that's right, Okaa- san. Shoji happens to be an excellent artist. He has already won several New York State art competitions." He added, looking over his shoulder at his youngest son. "If he keeps it up, I'm gonna put some of his work in my gallery. Let the world see how good he is."

Hearing his parents words of encouragement, Shoji lifts his head. A soft warm glow of pride lit in his golden eyes. Feeling another nudge to his side, he looks over to Ichi who gives him a smile and wink. Ichi holds out his fist to his younger brother. Shoji smiles and touches his fist to his brother's, before putting his earbuds back in and turning on his tunes.

Unseen by any of the other occupants of the car, Chihoshi pulled her fur collar closer to herself. Hiding the sly smile that lit her face. Her attention was once again called to Masumi, as the honey-eyed pup showed her grandmother how she and her baby matched. A half an hour later, the Jeep's navigation system signaled to Sesshomaru that his turn was coming up. Sesshomaru turned the traction dial for snow, as he turned onto the narrow snow covered path leading to the hidden cabin. "Sesshomaru, dear. Don't you think you're going little fast for this terrain?"

_**"Grrrrrrrr!"**_

"_**Ochitsuite**_*, Sessho, please!

MitsuoNami- Mitsuo meaning shinning man, and Nami means Of great reknown. I thought it would be a perfect name for the Late great and noble ruler.  
Ochitsuite- Calm down.  
Gomen- Sorry.  
Otooto- Younger brother. (Also can be spelled otouto)  
Omooto- Younger sister. (Sometimes spelled Omouto)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I make no profit from InuYasha!**_  
Okay my friends here's yet another chapter for you.  
"Spoken words"  
_'thoughts'_  
_**"Talking though links"**_

_**A Christmas Family Vacation**_

_**by Nikkie23534**_

_**Marshall Family Cabin...**_

Sesshomaru drove the Jeep up the narrow path leading up to a huge log cabin, hidden in the dense woods. Rolling up to the large iron gate, he rolled down his window. Sesshomaru punched in the code he was given, and waited as the massive gate silently rolled open. "Whoa, Sessho," Yasha exclaimed, getting his first look at the wood and stone mansion. "Now, that's impressive!" Turning from the log structure, he glanced at mate. "Whose cabin did you say this belonged too?"

Sesshomaru smiled, "Yasha, love. You remember my old friend Rupert Marshall?"

InuYasha frowned for a moment as he thought. "Oh, you mean that old Ougon Washi* youkai we met about 200 years ago? The one from England, that owns that big pharmaceutical research company?"

"One and the same, little mate." He explained. "He came to New York last week. He's expanding his holding here in the states. He called and invited me to tea before he left." Smiling he continued. "It was then that I told him about us taking the pups on vacation. But, we couldn't decide were to go. That is when he mentioned that he and his family owned a small cabin in these woods. When he showed me a picture of it, I thought it was a perfect getaway."

InuYasha whistled through his teeth, "a **_'little'_** family cabin? I bet this thing looks makes the White House look like a shack!" InuYasha chuckled. Looking behind him to the pups, who were also staring at the 'cabin' before them. "Well, pups, what do you think?"

"Whoa, this is way cool!" Gleamed Shoji, looking out of his window. He had been silently admiring the landscape of the path. Like his To-san, Sho's artist's eye already assessing the land. Trying to figure which angles he liked the best. Wondering if he would have time to stretch anything before the light goes. Turning his eyes front, they widen with excitement, nudging his brother and pointing. "Hey, Ichi, look at that lake! The contrast between the mountains it's mirror image on the lake is awesome!" InuYasha smiled upon hearing this, he felt pride in his pup's developing artist's eye. It made him happy that he, and his pup could share the same interest in art.

Shoichi was happy for his brother, but his interests here focused on a different sight. A large buck appeared through the trees, then disappeared. Like it had never been there at all. "Chichi- ue?"

"Yes, my son?"

"Do you think we would be able to have a hunt like you and To-San used too? Back when you said you lived off the land." He asked, his voice dripping with excitement of watching his sires and learning from them. He and his brother and sister, where constantly enthralled by all the stories that they were told over the years. Of their parents fights with each other, as well as with other demons. Particularly, with a dark half demon that tried to rule the world. 'What did Chichi- ue say that foolish hanyou's name was again?' He shrugged, not remember or caring about some stupid long dead delusional hanyou.

"We shall see, my son. We shall see." Sesshomaru answered, seeing the buck himself. He glanced over to his mate, sharing a feral smie. _**"**__**Oh, HELL YES!"**_ Speaking to each other through their mating link. Pulling the Jeep up the circular driveway, Sesshomaru stopped in front of the large stone steps leading to the wide wrap around porch. "Well, everyone we're here." Looking at the boys through the review mirror, "Shoichi. Shoji. You will both help me and your To-san with the suitcases. Masumi, I expect you to be a good girl and stay out of the way."

Three voices called out "Hai, To-Sama!" simultaneously. Causing their father to nod in approval, as everyone got out.

As Sesshomaru and the boys were unloading the Jeep. Inu was busy taking Masumi out of her carseat, and Chihoshi... Well, she was, I guess you can say she was supervising. "Sesshomaru, dear, do be careful with my bags. Gucci, you know." She said, pulling her mink closer about herself. "They are **_custom_** made, darling. I wouldn't want them damaged." She smiled, as she turned and started for the cabin.

Sesshomaru's lips formed a hard thin line, as he pulled the heavy cases from the back of the car. _'Don't want them damaged, huh.'_ "I won't damage them. I'll throw them into the lake, that's what I'll do!" He muttering to himself, an evil smirk graces his face.

"What was that, dearest?" She asked.

"He said that he'll do his best, Okaa- Chihoshi." InuYasha called out with a smile. "Isn't that right, mate?" InuYasha explained, walking up behind Sesshomaru wrapping his arms around his waist. Offering a little comfort, to soothe his mate's ruffled nerves. "It's just for the holidays. It will be over soon." He whispered into one elf-like ear. "Remember how happy the pups are having us all here together."

Sesshomaru sighed and turned to face his mate. Placing the bags on the snow covered ground, he wrapped his arm around his young mate. Leaning over, he gently kisses husband. "I know, I know," he breathed against the warm soft lips. "I shall endeavor to try for your and the pups sake, My precious mate. But, I shall not be held responsible **_IF_** she and her damned luggage are at the bottom of the lake." They both snickered, as they kissed once more. They're attention was snapped by an angry roar coming from the wide porch of the cabin.

_**"SESSHOMARU! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MY LUGGAGE COST!"**_ Sesshomaru and InuYasha turned to see a frowning and extremely unhappy, Chihoshi. She was standing on the porch with Masumi right beside her. Her hands on her hips, as a small white leather Jimmy Choo boot tapped angrily on the wooden planks. With little Masumi standing beside her, mimicking every move her Obaa- chan made. "Yeah, To-san, you know how much dat lou-gage cost!" She said, trying her best to make her sweet little voice sound stern.

A loud growl sounded, shaking the ground. Ichi and Sho carrying 2 suitcases each, stopped on the last step. Turning around they stared at their parents. Watching in amusement, as their poor dad struggled to keep their father from charging up the stairs to their Obaa sama. Looking to each other, they used their link to speak. **_"_**_**I'll bet you before this is over, Chichi-ue's gonna kill Obaa- sama!"**_ Shoji smirked. To which Shoichi shook his head. _**"**__**Nope. It's To- San that's gonna get it!"**_ They looked back at their parents. Seeing the feral look in their father's eyes, they shared the same thought. _**"**__**It was nice knowin' you dad! R.I.P.!"**_

After 15 tense minutes of trying to calm his irritated mate, the brothers finally make it into the cabin with the rest of the suitcases. InuYasha put down his burden, looking around the spacious common room. "Whoa, Sessh. This is awesome!" He gasped. Walking further into the space. The far side of the room was made up of a row of floor to ceiling windows, that gave a breathtaking view of the lake and mountains. To the right, a massive stone fireplace built into the wall. Next to that was a set of stairs leading up to the upper level, where the bedrooms were. To the left side of the great room, was a huge gourmet kitchen. _'Damn, I could feed a restaurant from this kitchen!'_ He smiled walking up to his mate. "This place is great, Aniki." Leaning up to kiss his husband's striped cheek. "I love it, thank you for bringing us here." He turned to the children with a smile. "Hey pups, is this place great or what? What should you say?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu*, Chichi- ue." The boys said in unison. While little Masumi walked up to her great father, pulling on his pant leg and holding her arms up to him. Sesshomaru bent down picking his little girl up. "Hai, musume?" He asked.

The cheerily little pup smiled, leaning up to place a wet kiss on her father's pale cheek. "Arigatou, To san!"

Watching the quaint little scene from by the door, were she stood rooted. Chihoshi decided she will no longer be ignored. "Ahem!" She interjected, startling the little family. "My sons, I wish to freshen up a bit. Where are my rooms?"

InuYasha and Sesshomaru shared a worried glance. With the stress and re juggling of adding her to their trip, the last thing they thought about was were she would sleep! Trying hard not to roll his eyes, Sesshomaru muttered under his breath. "How about in a basket in the shed next to the car?"

"What was that, son? I didn't quite catch that."

Sesshomaru was willing at this point to repeat himself, just this once. Just to see the look on his perfect mother's porcelain vestige crack with indignity. He was just about to open his mouth, when. "Oh...Well... Okaa- san," InuYasha jumped in. "Um... It's not like our winter residence on top of Mount Hakodate. We get one room apiece, and yours is upstairs. Last door on the left, next to Sumi's" Turning his gaze to his sons, "Boys, take your Obaa- san's suitcases upstairs, please." The boys looked at the 4 heavy designer bags sitting on the floor, then looked up to their dad ready to protest. But, whatever they were about to say, died on their lips when they saw the glare from their father. With a sigh of utter defeat, each picked up 2 bags, and headed for the stairs.

One slender questioning brow raised, as she regarded her koinu eared son in law. "Oh, I see. Of course, I don't know what I was thinking." She said a frosty smile ghosting her lips. "Well, I'm sure I shall be quite..._comfortable_."

Sesshomaru then picked up this and his mate's suitcases, while InuYasha lifted Sumi's. Heading up stairs to get everything squared away. An hour later InuYasha was in the room, he was sharing with his mate. He was putting some sweaters in a drawer, when he felt his mother in law's presence at the door. Looking up, he watched as she knocked on the open door frame. "Yasha, dear. I have a favor to ask of you. That is if you aren't to busy?"

"Um...No, Okaa- san. I've just finished here, and I was about to go and see if the pups needed any help. Then I was going to go down to get familiar with the kitchen. What I can do for you?"

Gliding into the bedroom, she gracefully sat on the corner of the bed. "Well, dear, that is what I wanted to discuss with you." It was at that moment, Sesshomaru walked out of the adjacent bathroom into the bedroom. He stopped short when he saw his mother sitting on the bed, _'What in the hell does the old bitch want now?'_ Turning to the open case on the bed, he began to put his things away. Completely ignoring his her. "Well, It's about my room, Inu dearest." Sesshomaru could no longer resist the urge, he let his eyes roll in exasperation. _'Uh-huh, this is how it starts. I told InuYasha we should have put the bitch in the shed, but no! I'm wrong. That's you mother Sesshomaru. There's no way we're putting her in a box in the shed'_ _**"I told you, you would regret not locking her in the shed, beloved."**_ Sesshomaru teased through their link, with a devilish smirk.

_**"Shut it, Sesshomaru!"** _InuYasha fired back. "Is there something wrong with your room, Okaa- san? Next to this one it's the second largest room in the house."

"No, dear. It's very spacious and quite comfortable. It's very nice. It just that..." she said, flicking an imaginary piece of lint from her ice blue cashmere sweater. "I just noticed that I'm sharing a bathroom with Masumi- chan."

"Yes...What about it?" Yasha asked, an apprehensive chill running through him.

"Well, that's just it, my dear. With all of my personal item I need for the bathroom. My make up, combs, brushes, my toothbrush, mouth wash, bath salts and oils. There's simply not enough room. So, I came up with a solution!"

_**"It's not to late. I found a cardboard box out there. Get some blankets and a pillow. The shed would be a nice spot for her."**_

_**"You are not helping!"** _Yasha growled through the link, as he regarded Chihoshi with a slightly scared smile. "What do you suggest, Okaa- san?"

A wide smile split Chihoshi's face, showing off a set of pearly white fangs. "I was thinking that _**we**_ could switch rooms! Therefore, you could be closer to Masumi- chan if she needs help. And, I would not be worried about her breaking or spilling anything."

**"IN HELL WE WILL."** Sesshomaru snapped at her. InuYasha closed his eyes, as his ears retreated into his hair. "You don't have to unpack everything you brought with you. Furthermore, if you are so worried about the clumsiness of my pup, than why don't _**YOU**_ leave the more _**FRAGILE**_ things in your room, Mother.

Staring in disbelief, Chihoshi stood up rounding the bed to stand before her son. InuYasha quickly placing himself between them. "How dare you talk to me in such a manner! What an ungrateful son you turned out to be, Sesshomaru! I was merely making a suggestion that would be beneficial to all of us. I'm sure that InuYasha would agree with me. Besides, a pup as young as Masumi- chan shouldn't sleep as far away from her parents like she is." Crossing her arms over her chest, she leveled a heated glare at her son. "When you were her age, I remember your room being in the room adjacent to your father's and mine!"

"Well, that explains a lot." He hissed between tightly clenched fangs.

"Well, I never!" She gasped.

"I find that hard to believe, Haha- ue." He growled.

InuYasha, stuck in the middle, felt this head begin to explode. Looking over to the doorway, he saw his 3 pups standing there staring at what was happening. Although, his face was as stoic as his father's. Shoichi's eyes shifted nervously between his father and grandmother. Worry shone in Shoji's eyes as he tried to comfort his omouto. The little girl was standing there on the verge of tears, as she held her baby tightly to her chest. InuYasha had to put a stop to this, and he had to do it now. "Hey!" He yelled, causing everyone to jump then stare in his direction. "Stop. Just stop." Turning to the boys, "Ichi. Sho. You're Obaa- san is feeling cramped and needs some space. I want you to gather your omouto's things. Move them into your room. I'll be there in a few to help you straighten everything out. Okay?"

"H hai, To- san." The pups left to do as their to- san asked, taking their sister with them.

Taking a deep breath, InuYasha turned to his mother in law and mate. "Now, that is settled. Okaa- san, you should feel less constricted." Turning to his mate, "we will feel a lot better about Sumi- chan sleeping a little closer to us anyway." Shifting his gaze between mother and son, he smiled. "Are we good?" When he received no answer, he strengthen his voice. "I asked ARE. WE. GOOD.?"

Staring at his mother over his mate's head, Sesshomaru's eye twitched. "Yes, love."

Returning the stare of her son. Chihoshi smiled coldly. "Of course, Yasha- kun." Taking a deep breath, her smile warmed as she turned and left the room.

"Mate."

"It's just for the holidays, Sessho. After that she's gone."

_**Four hours later...**_

It took a couple of hours, but the everyone was finally settled in. In the large family room Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair reading the paper. Ichi and Sho were playing a game of chess, while little Sumi and her doll cheered on. Clearly not understanding what they were doing. InuYasha spent the hour learning his way around the massive kitchen, while putting away the groceries they'd brought. He was just about finished with dinner, when Chihoshi came into the kitchen. Her dainty nose twitching as she goes to the range. Lifting the top from the pot. "You are quite the little domestic, dear." Her eyes closed, the aroma coming from that pot practically making her salivate. She picks up the large spoon on the counter, and gives it a quick stir. Picking up a small dish, she spoons some of the tomato sauce into it taking a sip. "_Mm mm_...InuYasha, this is divine! Absolutely delicious! What are you making, dear?"

Opening the fridge, InuYasha pulls out lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, and a red onion. Closing the door with his hip, he turns and placing his load into the sink to wash off. "Thanks, Okaa- Chihoshi." Opening the cabinet, he pulls out a large bowl from it. "I'm making spaghetti with meatballs, Garlic bread and a salad." Putting the bowl onto the counter. He opens the drawer beneath, pulling out a large chef's knife. He begins cutting the vegetable and putting them into the bowl. "It's one of Sesshomaru and the pups favorite. Oh! Olives! I almost forgot the olives!" He said walking out of the kitchen into the pantry. He comes back in, tossing a can of black olives in his hand. Using a very sharp claw he opens the can. Draining the excess water out, he adds them to the salad along with a ton of croutons.

"Oh, I see. Well, it smell and tastes wonderful. Do you need any help, dear boy?" She said, sitting down at the center island. Her bright golden eyes watching her son in law as he works.

Inu stopped when she offered to help. His mind going back to the last time his mother in law offered to help. Sesshomaru spent $65,000 to have the kitchen and half of their penthouse in Japan remodeled. _'I didn't think it was possible, for one woman blow up a half the house just by using a rice cooker and a microwave?'_ InuYasha gave a little nervous chuckle. "Nah, I pretty much have everything under control. Thanks anyway." Going to the range top. He grabs a large pot off, and carries it to the sink. Taking a strainer out he places it in the sink, and pours the pasta into it. "Why do you not have someone do this for you dear?" She asks, picking up a banana from the fruit bowl there. She peels it popping a small piece into her mouth. "Surly, my son can afford a cook and housekeeper, can't he? Why are you doing everything?"

InuYasha smiles, giving the salad a couple of quick tosses. Setting the bowl on the table. "No. Sessho can afford to hire a house full of people to take care of everything." Going into the fridge, he pulls out a bottle of Bacon Ranch and a bottle of lite zesty Italian dressings. "I like taking care of my family. It gives me something to do with my days. You know when Sessho and the pups are gone, and I'm in between inspirations. I got bored just sitting around the house."

"So you turned yourself into the maid and cook?" She asked, her brows rising into her hair. "Interesting."

She continued to watch, fascinated by how efficient he was in the kitchen. He poured the spaghetti into one large bowl then placed it on the table. Doing the same with the sauce. With that done he took the bread out of the warmer, and placed it in the basket on the table. Her eyes following him as he walked into the family room, to announce that dinner was almost on the table. She smiled, hearing the sounds of 6 pairs of feet running up the steps to wash up.

InuYasha walked back into the kitchen with his mate in following close behind. Sesshomaru nods to his mother, before going to the sink to wash his hands. Sesshomaru goes to the wine rack in the pantry. Coming out with a bottle of his and Yasha's favorite red wine. He made quick work of opening it, setting it on the table to let breathe. Just then, the pups came in. He turned his attention to them. "Shoichi, set the table for your To san, please. Shoji, help your sister into her chair. Make sure she's in properly."

"Hai, Chichi- ue", they answered doing their father's bidding. Chihoshi took her seat her son's right, so she would be next to Masumi and across from Ichi. As the family took their seats, InuYasha poured juice for the pups while Sesshomaru filled the adults glasses with wine.

When dinner ended, the twins loaded the dishes into the washer. While little Sumi stood by, a cup of dishwashing powder in her hand. She waits for her brothers to tell her when to put it in. "Look Kisa chan. Isn't this powder a pwetty color?" She cooed to her doll, suddenly she gasps and pulls the cup away. Spilling a little of it on the floor. "No, Kisa, this is not for you to eat. You gweedy baby!" She scolds her doll.

"Masumi! Be careful. Your getting that stuff all over the place!" Ichi scolded the little pup. Her large gold eyes began to fill with tears as her lip began to quiver.

_Sniff. Sniff._ "Hai. Gomen, Ichi- nii-san." Her little voice called out.

Sho felt bad for his little sister, patting her on the head. "Be good and hold that Omouto. If you can keep it from spilling, I will let you play a game on my iPad before bed. Okay?" In that instant, Sumi's tears dried and a huge smile lit her face, as she nodded. Long silver pigtails danced up and down. Ichi just stood there shaking his head at the 2 of them. He knew that no matter what she did, or who would scold her. Shoji would feel sorry for her, and try to make her happy. _'Sucker.'_ He mused as they finished loading the washer. Watching from the table, the adults sipped on their coffee.

"Hey, Sessho. Did you check the weather for tomorrow? I don't want the pups to freeze out there while we're choosing a tree." InuYasha asked his mate. "I'd rather not have to deal with runny noses." He joked, watching his mate wrinkle his own nose at the thought.

"Yasha, you know as well as I do, that a little cold will not affect our pups." He sighed. "But, yes, I checked. Conditions will be most favorable tomorrow. We should be able to find a tree with no problems."

"A tree?" Asked Chihoshi. A frown marring her delicate features. Then it dawned on her, "Ah, yes. The 'Christmas' tree. So, my son. You are actually going to cut a tree down yourself and bring it into the house?"

"Yes, Haha- ue."

"I see." She takes a sip from her coffee, quietly contemplating. "Then what do you do with it?"

Both mates looked at each other for a moment, then at her. "Um..." InuYasha started. "Well, Okaa san, we're gonna bring it into the house, set it up and decorate it. In fact we are gonna decorate the house for Christmas."

"Ah, yes. Christmas, that human holiday. Well, this should be interesting." At this time, the pups came back to the table. The boys took their seats, while Sumi crawled into InuYasha's lap. She turns to her Obaa- san.

"Obaa- chan? Didn't you have Chwistmas when you was a giwl?"

Chihoshi laughed, "No, my sweetling. In your Ojii- sama, MitsuoNami, and my day we didn't have this 'Christmas'. We had Winter's Solstice."

"What's a solstest?" Asked the confused girl.

"Winter Solstice," her father corrected. "Was celebrated hundreds of years ago. It celebrated the longest and coldest night of the year." Explained Sesshomaru. "I remember as a boy, my parents would have a huge ball every year. Their would be a huge feast with dancing and music. The hall would be decorated, and everyone wore their best winter kimonos. And, your Ojii- sama would have fireworks lit the sky."

The little girl's eye shone with excitement. Imagining all the wonderful things her father described. Turning to her other father. "To- chan, did you have fun at da pawty too?"

Sesshomaru tensed as his eye darted over to his husband. He knew his mate's past wasn't pretty, and it was mostly due to him. But, what amazed him the most was the fact that InuYasha never let it affect their relationship. Even after the death of Naraku, and the two had gotten closer. InuYasha never resented Sesshomaru, and forgave him years ago.

At her question, InuYasha just smiled softly. "No, my musume*. My To- San died when I was a baby. So, I didn't have the chance of spending winter solstice in the Inu Shiro, like your To- San did. I spent it with my own haha- ue, and her human relatives."

"Oh. But, you had fun, whight?"

At that moment, Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "It's getting late, pups." Looking to the boys, he smiled. "Shoichi, Shoji, take your omooto upstairs and help her get ready for bed. We will need an early start, if we want to find the best tree. So, off with you, now. Your To- San and I will be up shortly." With that the 3 pups bid their parents and grandmother goodnight, and left for their rooms. Shoji carrying their sister, as Ichi lead the way.

Sensing the change in InuYasha's mood, as well as her son's need to comfort his mate. Chihoshi stood. "Well, I do believe it's time I also retired. Goodnight, my sons." The two males nodded and wished her goodnight. Chihoshi reached over and caressed one of InuYasha's ears softly, before leaving the room.

InuYasha stood. Picking up their empty coffee cups, he rinsed them out in the sink. He glanced over his shoulder, as he felt his mate come to stand behind him. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Sesshomaru rested his chin on his mates shoulder. Inhaling his scent deeply. "I'm sorry, mate. I didn't mean for any old hurts to be brought up. Forgive me."

Turning in his husbands arms. InuYasha reached up, and caressed the stripped cheek of his beloved. "There is nothing to forgive, Sessho. Any old hurts that I might have had, you've spent the last 510 years healing." He pressed his lips to Sesshomaru's in the briefest of kisses. I think we should check on the pups before bed, don't you?"

"Lead the way, otouto."

_**TBC...**_

I just wanted to address a question that someone asked me. Yes, youkai in my story live in secret. They use charms to hide their identities from the world, and only a chosen few humans know of their existence. I didn't really go into it, because I'm trying to just keep the story on the family. Not including any dealings with the outside world. But, I haven't decided on if I will invite outsiders in, yet. As for why they waited, that's another chapter. I hope this make you feel a little better Desiree!

Ougon Washi Golden eagle. Found in the UK. They are on the endangered list. musume- daughter.  
Arigatou gozaimasu- thank you very much.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I make no profit from InuYasha. This is merely for entertainment purposes only!**_  
Okay my friends here's yet another chapter for you. Sorry it took so long, but it's been crazy here. My son got married recently, and I ended up helping a lot with the wedding. So, I hope this will go well! Special thanks to **PhoenixDiamond**, for giving this a look over. And, loaning me a pretty good line. I hope you don't mind, I had to edit it a bit, so it would fit. Now, on with the story!

"Spoken words"  
_'thoughts'_  
**"Talking though links"**

_**A Christmas Family Vacation**_

_**by Nikkie23534**_

_**Marshall Family Cabin **_

_**A few hours before dawn...**_

The bright light of the full moon seeps from behind closed curtains, casting the dark room in an otherworldly light. Illuminating the figures entangled on the bed in an ethereal glow. Large hands tipped with razor sharp claws, slowly ran up and down the smooth soft planes of sweat covered flesh. A long, hot, wet tongue swirled around a hardened nipple before capturing it between deadly fangs. Lips clamping down, suckling hard as a passion filled moan sounded in the dark room. A smaller set of hands burying deep into the long silver strains of hair, holding the torturous mouth to that sensitive point. "_Ahh_, aniki... Mate, please..." He called out, as the head shifted from that nipple to ravish the other. "Sessho... Sessho, _pl- please_... D- don't... Mate..." He pleaded, only to hear a soft chuckle in response.

_"Don't?"_ The other replied, his hot breath caressing the heated flesh beneath his lips. With moonlight guiding his way, he navigated his tongue over the silky, sweaty toned planes of InuYasha's body. "Don't what, otouto? You have to be more specific, or else I won't know what your mean." He said, as the moonlight shifted over the bed. Long fangs caught the light as he smirked down at his young mate. "Don't do _this_?" He asked as his lips latched onto the abandoned nipple, giving it one long suck releasing it with a loud popping sound. "_Or_, maybe, you mean don't do **_this_**?" Sesshomaru murmured as his tongue made a moist hot trail up his lovers chest, until it reached the ancient mark were the neck met his shoulder. Sesshomaru's tongue gave it a slow swirl over the sensitive spot, before grazing it lightly with his fangs. Causing his young husband to shudder and moan with abandon. "Come now, koishii. After over 5 centuries together, I would hope that you could articulate your thoughts better than this" Sesshomaru chuckled, as he continued to tease and tantalite his lover into a sexual frenzy.

InuYasha sick of his husband's teasing, released a low and deep growl from the back of his throat. Reaching up and burying his hands into the silky thick curtain of silver surrounding them. Pulling the elder's face to meet his, looking deep into his eyes. "_**Don't**_ make me wait anymore, Sesshomaru." InuYasha whispered against those wicked lips that tortured him so. "Finish what you've started, my beloved, now... _**Please**_!" Seeing the urgency in his mate, Sesshomaru smiled as he sealed their lips together in a passionate exchange. Lifting InuYasha's legs to rest on the crook of his arms. He groaned as InuYasha reached between them, grabbing his enlarged length and guided it to his hot and ready opening. Sesshomaru pushed hard, impaling himself deeply within his mates warm, tight passage. Taking a moment to savor the feel of their most intimidate embrace. Loving the way InuYasha moaned into their kiss, as his back arched high off the bed. After a moment, the sensations became too much for the demon lord. Sesshomaru slowly pulled out, leaving only the swollen tip of his arousal within his young husband. Then slammed back into him swallowing what would have been a very loud cry of passion from his lover. Over and over Sesshomaru plundered his mate, as he enjoyed the serenade they made. The thud of the heavy wooden headboard against the wall. The tale-tell squeak of the mattress, as it continued to support them. Over all, the sweetest noise to Sesshomaru's ears, was the meeting of their sweat slicked flesh as they continued their dance. The sweet moans and cries of passion that escaped his otouto's soft, love swollen lips. That was the greatest song to Sesshomaru's ancient ears.

InuYasha was lost. High on the feel of his husband's touch. No matter how long they have been together, he still couldn't get enough of this...of him. Everytime with him was a new and exciting experience. Every touch, every caress, every kiss, thrust, and orgasm was somehow more overwhelming than the last. And, he loved it all. "_Ahh_... Sessho... I'm... I'm so cl-... _Ah_, Sessho... I'm close!" Just as he was about to reach his end, Sesshomaru pulled away. "No, Sessho..." he panted, trying to bring his lover back to him. "Sessho, don't mess with me now," he demanded.

Sesshomaru smirked at him, before lifting InuYasha's legs up higher. Draping them over his broad shoulders, he gave his lover an evil smile. "I know you are close, my mate. However, I am no where done with you...yet!" With that, he pounded into his husband with the full force of his demonic strength. Causing his younger mate to arch his back wildly, as his mouth open in a silent scream.

Sesshomaru rode his husband hard, working for the perfect completion. With a final bed shaking thrust, Sesshomaru sealed their lips together each swallowing the other's cries. The room was then filled with a compatible silence, as after a few moments Sesshomaru removed himself from his lover to lay by his side. Pulling InuYasha close to him, the sated demon and his hanyou laid there basking in the pleasant afterglow. As their breathing returned to normal, InuYasha shifted slightly gaining a more comfy position. _"Hmmm..."_ a very tired half demon all but purred happily. "That was awesome..." he whispered, lifting his head from Sesshomaru's shoulder to place a tender kiss to his throat. "No matter how many times we make love, you always manage to make me boneless!" He smiled as he heard Sessho's amused chuckle. "It's a shame we spent all of those years fighting each other back then, we missed out on a _**LOT**_ of lovin'!"

Smiling in the dark, Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed his brother's sweat dampened head, as one hand moved up to caress his furry ear. "_Ah_. But, if it wasn't for all the fighting we did, would you think our loving would still be as fierce as it is now?" He asked, shifting his large form to better support InuYasha's. "I would like to think that our fighting added the fuel to our intensity." He commented, grinning as his mate laughed softly. A moment later, they lapsed into a comfortable silence until a soft sigh passed InuYasha's lips. Hearing it, Sesshomaru tips InuYasha's face upward to look into his eyes. "Otouto? Is something troubling you?"

InuYasha smiled and shook his head. "No, I...I was just thinking about...Well..." InuYasha shifted to sit up against the head board. Leaning over, he turned on the lamp on the stand next to him.

Concerned, Sesshomaru sat up as well. He knew something had been on his mate's mind earlier, but when he asked InuYasha just said he was tired from the day. "Well, what, koi? You've been unusually quiet since dinner ended." Pulling his arm around his younger's shoulder, Sesshomaru pulled him into his embrace. Kissing the downy soft ear next to his lips, he breathed into it. "What is it, love? What's been on your mind?"

InuYasha snuggled deeper into his mate, taking solace in his closeness. "I was just thinking about..." he paused, sorting through his thoughts and emotions. Trying to find a way to convey what he was feeling to his mate, when Sesshomaru voiced it for him.

"You were thinking about the winters you spent as a child? Maybe the last winter you spent with Lady Izayoi?" He prompted. Inu lowered his head, nodding sadly. "Do you wish to talk about it now?"

He sniffed, as a lone tear escaped running down his cheek. "I...I could smell the illness in her. She'd been sick for a long time, but that winter. By that winter the illness had spread to her lungs, liver, all over." He whispered softly, as Sesshomaru tightened his arms offering what comfort he could. "The winter celebrations had just started, but she was much to sick to attend. So, they locked her and myself up in another part of the castle. I remember it being a small room, like a storage room. And, it was so cold in there." InuYasha shuddered as he recalled the memory of his mother shivering under an old thin blanket and her warmest kimono. The smell of blood that came up with her every cough. "I remembered. Even though she was so ill, so frail, she still smiled. She held out her arms to me, tellin' me to come lay down with her so I would be warm." InuYasha roughly wiped the tears from his cheeks, while trying to sallow the lump in his throat. "I remembered how she sang to me. Her voice low and sweet, despite how weak she was. That was the last night I had with her. While the others enjoyed themselves, my mother died trying to keep me warm." He looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes, smiling at the love and concern he saw reflected in those bright golden suns. "That was her last winter solstice gift to me."

Sesshomaru frowned as he listened as InuYasha recalled his story. Angered and appalled at InuYasha's mother's people. Hearing about the disregard and treatment they showed to the sick woman and her defenseless child, made him sick. He also felt a strong sense of self-disgust and guilt, that he did nothing. That he had, because of his own hurt and misguided pride, allowed the love of his life to be mistreated so. Even though InuYasha had forgiven him, Sesshomaru had never quite forgiven himself for his past conduct. _'I still have so much to atone for...So much!'_ Reading his mate's feelings through their marks, InuYasha reached up and caressed his cheek. "It's all in the past now, my love. You've given me over 5 centuries of love and security, and a family. I wouldn't change a single thing about our past. It's what brought us here." Giving Sesshomaru a soft smile, he added, "even if I have to settle for sharing our vacation with your mother." He laughed softly as an annoyed growl erupted from his mate.

"Do **_not_** remind me, otouto", he growled at his husband. "I'm still angry over the fact she invaded our plans for a quiet family vacation. Not only that, but she had the audacity to demand that we give her our room. Then uprooted our daughter out of hers. The old bitch's insolence and vanity has not boundaries!" Removing his arm from his mate, Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest and he frowned angrily. "The bitch is senile. Should have had her locked up when she reached her 3500th year. Better still, should have followed the humans lead, and had her put to sleep!"

InuYasha laughed out at that, swatting his mates arm. "Sessho, stop it. You know you don't mean that. Plus, Chihoshi- okaa means well. She adores the pups and they pups love her, as well. Especially, little Masumi. She idolizes her Obaa-Chan."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, at the mention of their youngest pup. But, a small smile graced his face as he thought of his little hime. "Hai, Masumi will be something when she's older. She'll be a match for anyone." InuYasha nodded in agreement as he rested his head on his mate's shoulder. "She will have this world wrapped around her finger. In fact, I believe all of our pups will give this world hell when they're older. Natural born rulers of all they survey. Conquerors, just like their father and our father before us." Wrapping his arms around InuYasha again, Sesshomaru eased them down into the softness of the bed. Closing his eyes in contentment, as he tucked his beloved's head under his chin. He breathed in the sweet scent of his "Yes, we have done well, Koi. Very well, indeed."

Cozy with his mate by his side, he was about to doze off when InuYasha nudged him in the side. "_**Oh no**_. No, no, no, no. You don't want to do that just yet." Inu said, a grin alighting his beautiful face.

A frown marred Sesshomaru's brow, only to give way to a sensual smirk as he misinterpreted his mate's meaning. "What, pray tell, was the reason behind your interference of my rest, mate? Surely, you are not in need of my touch so soon, dearest one?" He whispered, as he started to pull his mate beneath him. Lavishing hot wet kisses down his throat, stopping to suckle the mark on his neck.

"_Mmmm_...As tempting as this is, beloved. I'm afraid that you've missed any chance you had for sleeping, as well as anything else." InuYasha giggled, pushing his confused mate off him.

"What are yo..." Any further conversation was brought to an abrupt end, as the bedroom door burst open, and 3 very excited pups rushed into the room. Well... Masumi rushed, while Shoichi and Shoji followed at a slightly more subdued rate.

"Ohayo, To-San! Ohayo, To-Chan!" Greeted their little perfection, in her little pink nightgown. Her twin silver pig tails bouncing, as she pounced on her parents. Jumping in between them.

Walking up to the bed Shoichi sat on Sesshomaru's side, while Shoji sat close to InuYasha. "Ohayogozaimasu, Chichi-ue. Ohayogozaimasu, To-San." They both greeted as they bowed their heads and smiled to their parents. "I hope we are not disturbing you. But, Chichi-ue, you did say you would show us how you and To-San hunted in the feudal era." Shoichi reminded, his father as his brother and sister looked to Sesshomaru expectantly.

Looking to his mate, Sesshomaru sighed in defeat. "Hai, hai. I did. Got and get yourselves ready. I will be downstairs momentarily."

"Yay!" Masumi squealed with excitement, as she jumped into Shoji's arms. Forcing him to carry her out as they all went to their room to dress.

Turning to his grumpy looking mate, InuYasha smiled and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. "Nope, I wouldn't change a single thing!"

_**tbc...**_


End file.
